


split second

by shcherbatskayas



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Canon Compliant, Chapter 2 Shenangins, Character Study, F/M, Gen, Murder, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 02:20:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16546961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shcherbatskayas/pseuds/shcherbatskayas
Summary: And now the bat is in your hands—the choice is, too.





	split second

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote this because i'm at a point in my nano project where i hate everything about it and need to write something else or I Will Die. also i get to write a criminology paper about this murder so like. Maybe It's Homework. Or Counts As Sort Of Homework. anyways, kudos and comments are appreciated, i hate being alive,

Fuyuhiko has a strong grip on the bat, but you’ve been trained from day one to dismantle strong grips. You know what you have to do, you do it well, and most importantly, you do it without hurting him. You can survive disobeying him, but you can’t survive hurting him. Something in your chest tells you that would be the end of you, hurting him, and so you’re fairly gentle about ripping the bat away from Fuyuhiko. More gentle than you would be if it were anyone else, anyhow. 

And now the bat is in your hands—the choice is, too. 

You’ve had choices before. This isn’t your first ever time making a decision. You choose what you wear in the morning and what you do with your days here on the island and what you have for dinner, which are all fairly new, but it’s not like you never had choices back when you were working, either. You got to choose how the killing was done and what was done with the body and you got to choose the color of your notebooks at the store. Never the brand—you always were told to get the cheapest—but when you got to the ones where they were all the same price, you got to choose the color. Absurdly, you remember the stack of pink notebooks, each one filled to the brim with schoolwork and assassination plans because you never got a new one until you had used up every inch of the one before it. You kept them under your bed. Maybe they’re still there. 

So the bat is in your hand, and you have a choice, but you’ve never had a choice quite like this. You got to pick the how, but never the who. You know now that they are two very different questions.

You could stop this, maybe. Pull the bat away from all of them, hurl it out the door, insist that the discussion become civil again, completely defy your role. A better person than you might, and part of you wants to. You know that Mahiru is not Natsumi’s killer, that Natsumi’s killer is dead, that Natsumi is not coming back and that this solves nothing. You know that this murder is a useless act.

You also know that you’re going to do it anyways. 

Part of it is because you know, in this moment, that’s what Fuyuhiko wants, and it’s reasonable for him to want her dead. Mahiru being killed is as close to Satou getting killed as he’s going to get. If it doesn’t happen now, he’s going to still want it, and then he’s probably going to murder Mahiru himself and probably get himself killed, and you can’t allow him to die. You couldn’t allow it anyways, but after seeing Hanamura’s execution, seeing what deaths here are like, you can’t imagine ever letting that happen to anyone but yourself. 

Another part of it is because you know that this is what you want, too. All of your trainers could never beat the loving out of you, not for anything, and they couldn’t beat out what that loving does to you, either. You got good at hiding it, and you like to think you’re getting better at minimizing it, but it’s still there. You loved Natsumi—not like you love Fuyuhiko, but you loved her. And Mahiru played a part in her being killed, and so you want some of that vengeance, too. Even if you’ve had it before, you can’t remember it now, and you want it. You remember that you’re not supposed to want things and you think that this is why, because wanting things is violent and dangerous and is going to be part of why you do this. It’s not going to be the main part, but it’s part.

There’s more to it—yakuza traditions, your distaste for people who can’t mind their own business, the fact that you know that you can clean up this murder, the fact that you don’t want to continue this odd confrontation that was going nowhere fast—but in the end, most of it boils down to momentum. The bat is already is a downswing; you might as well follow through. 

So there’s the swing, and then there’s a crack, and then a gasp and a fall and a silence. Fuyuhiko’s mouth is open like he wants to scream, but no noise comes out. He is looking at you in something like horror, and you know that you’ve maybe made a bad decision.

But the decision is yours, and when he asks you what the fuck you’ve done, you can’t make yourself renounce it.


End file.
